Ross Lynch
Ross Shor Lynch (born December 29, 1995) is an American teen actor, singer, instrumentalist, and dancer. Ross was raised in Littleton, Colorado.He is best known for portraying Austin Moon on the Disney Channel television series Austin & Ally. Since a little baby he was always into music.In July 2013, he starred as Brady in the Disney Channel Movie, Teen Beach Movie.Ross also performs in his family band named R5 with his brothers Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, sister Rydel Lynch and the family's best friend, Ellington Ratliff. Early Life Ross was born in''' Littleton, Colorado', the fourth of five kids to' Mark''' and Stormie Lynch. He and his family moved to California in 2007 to allow his brother Riker pursue a career as an entertainer. After the move, his brother Rocky taught himself how to play the guitar, and taught Ross how to play and Riker to play bass while their sister Rydel began to play the piano. They soon made the band R5 with a friend they met at a dance studio, Ellington (Ratliff), who plays the drums. Their band's website is http://www.r5rocks.com. He and his siblings are the cousins of professional ballroom dancers Derek Hough and Julianne Hough. Bio Even when he was a very small child, Ross had that little extra something, that charisma that attracted people to him. When he was three or four years old, he could often be found in a deep conversation with an adult, usually a complete stranger, that was captivated by his smile and energy and his unique ability to communicate with anyone. Today, that same attraction has shot him to the forefront of the entertainment industry, where Ross is starring in the new Disney show, "Austin & Ally" airing on Sundays, starting Dec 4th. Ross also plays rhythm guitar with R5 and has co-written several original songs with the band. Trivia *His favorite color is Yellow *He wants to visit the UK and Africa. *He is one of the lead singers in the band. *He is seventeen years old. *He was born on December 29, 1995. *He stars in Austin & Ally as Austin Moon. *He has released an album for Austin & Ally featuring two R5 songs. *He loves Japanese chewing gum. *He has been playing hockey since he was three years old. *He is the second youngest. *He is a fan of The Script. *He has to wet his hair before swimming, otherwise it turns green. *His middle name is 'Shor' after his uncle, because they have the same birthday. *His fans are mostly called Rossians. *His favorite game is Battlefield 3. *He is 6'0. *He starred in Teen Beach Movie, a Disney Channel Original Movie, as Brady. *He is really close to his co-star, Laura Marano, in Austin & Ally. *He loves romantic movies, his favorite is Romeo & Juliet. *He had his first kiss at age 13 on the set of a short film. *He is a Capricorn. *His favorite chick flick is The Notebook. *He won "Favorite Male Actor" in Nickelodeon's 2013 Kids Choice Awards. *Ross's favorite quote that he came up with, is "Music is poetry with personality." *He loves playing ice hockey. * He plays the guitar. Gallery images (6).jpg images (8).jpg images (5).jpg tumblr_mianfrIxOy1qcpf4so2_250.gif tumblr_micf35mlRn1s4iz2lo1_250.gif tumblr_mk06ctwNvQ1qh7ia3o1_250.gif Category:Real People Category:Members Category:Males Category:Adults